Many modern devices such as laptop computers, tablets, and mobile phones provide audio jack connections for receiving headsets and other audio equipment that may be selectively connected during operation. When power to the device's audio processing components is off, a resulting low frequency ground noise or “hum” may be present on the headset when the analog plug of a powered headset or speaker is inserted into the powered-off audio components. In addition, when power is removed from the audio components, a popping sound may be heard at the connected headset device creating an uncomfortable listening experience. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved solutions that prevent unwanted noise in connected audio devices.